Patience
by Sunkissed Glory
Summary: Ed's just watching TV, when Al decides to join him and annoys him. Edward trys to keep his temper, but when Alhponse starts asking about his relationship with Winry, just how long will his patience last? Oneshot, WinryEdward please R&R!


Hello. This oneshot happens to be my first FMA writing piece on this website…actually on any site. Anyway, it's pretty simple and the summary is self-explanatory. I'm more of a Riza/Roy fan, but Winry/Ed is cute, too.

So, without further ado…

**Patience**

"Hello, Brother!"

Ed turned from looking at the TV from his spot on the couch to see his brother Alphonse standing behind him, looking down at him from his big metal shell.

"Hey, Al," Edward greeted him.

"Whaddya doing'?" he asked curiously.

"Watching _Batman_," Ed responded, turning back to refocus on the television.

"Oh," Alphonse said simply. Then, "May I join you?"

"Sure," Edward said, internally sighing, but moving over on the couch to make room for his little brother, all the same. Alphonse just sat down and stared at the television screen pretending he knew just what was going on in the show.

Edward glanced over at him briefly, before turning back to resume watching as Batman and Boy Wonder were stalked by Catwoman. "Who are they?" Alphonse asked curiously, looking down at his older brother.

"C'mon, Al. Can't even remember Batman? We used to watch this all the time with Mom." Ed retorted, still watch the screen. He got a chuckle out of it, forgetting about how Al is sensitive about the 'Mom' subject and not being able to remember some things in his childhood.

"I thought Winry was fixing your arm?" Al asked, mystified.

"She is. Look," Edward said, picking up his right sleeve with his real arm. It was thin and empty. "Maybe the saying, 'Giving it my all' shouldn't be used with a person like me." He laughed sheepishly.

Al nodded with a concerned sigh. He hated seeing his brother like that. Ed turned back to the TV to see the Batman fall to the ground unconscious with Robin protecting him.

"How are feeling since that happened?" Alphonse asked deeply.

Edward growled under his breath. "I'm fine, Al."

"Well at least it gives us a good reason to come back here. Of course, it does put us back a step to getting the Stone, but still. It's nice to be back here isn't it, Brother?" He asked, turning his metal head towards the window where sunshine spilled through the glass and lit the room up with a butter yellow color.

"Sure," Ed said, annoyed at his incessant talking. "I guess its fine as long as I get my arm back." Edward determinedly turned back to watch as Boy Wonder was being captured by Catwoman and Batman was just waking up to see is happening, hoping his little brother would get the hint that he didn't want to talk anymore.

He didn't.

"Do you think that we'll ever get the Stone for real? I mean- we did read that it takes sacrificing human lives." Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, Al! Of course we will!" Edward lied, his frustration creeping into his voice. "But for right now I just want to relax!"

"Shh," Alphonse shushed. "I can't hear when you're talking over the sound, Brother."

Edward sat back, inwardly fuming at Alphonse's hypocritical statement. Gritting his teeth, he tried to calm himself down.

_Relax,_ Edward mentally instructed himself, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. _Getting worked up over nothing doesn't help. It only causes frustration and friction, helping nobody out. _Winry's voice echoed through his mind, guiding him in relaxation as Winry herself had many times before.

A small smile formed on his face at the thought of Winry. Over the years she had gotten even more beautiful and strong in Edward's eyes. She had gotten better at her mechanic skills and was out getting the extra needed parts to complete Edward's leg, which she said needed a tune-up, too. She tells him she thinks of it as a puzzle that gets easier and easier each time. Ed decided to kill time of no-Winry-hour by watching his favorite classic child's show. And although he'd never admit it, he could by ninety and still adore _Batman_.

Ed glanced at the clock. 3:50. Winry should be coming home in ten minutes or so.

"Are you thinking about Winry?"

Edward turned to see his brother looking at him sharply, his tone slightly accusatory.

"No," Edward said simply.

Alphonse fell back against the back of the couch. Edward knew Alphonse was well aware that he was lying, but Al had gotten over his childish teasing months ago. Just about ever since things began to get interesting between them and the Homunculus.

_Does Al seriously think that just because I'm letting him watch TV with me that I should give him my complete attention?_ Ed wondered incredulously. He glanced over at the irate metal body sitting next to him. _Apparently so._

"Who are they?" Alphonse asked, his question bringing Edward's focus back to the present and to his brother.

"That's Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, Al. C'mon you used to be madly in love with Poison Ivy when you were younger." Ed teased, cutting his little brother some slack after being so mean to him. Ed really did love his brother, but he had lots on his mind, mostly about Winry.

"Oh…I don't- I don't remember." Al replied, his voice getting high and squeaky like it always does when it comes to something he can't remember that gets him upset.

"Maybe that's a good thing this time." Ed laughed. "When you think about it, she sort of looks like Lust." Al made a fake chuckle but never turned his head away from the screen. Edward shrugged, actually thinking he was lying about no remembering.

"If Harley Quinn is there, where's the Joker?" Alphonse asked. "Now I definitely remember Harley and the Joker together in this series."

Robin shrugged apathetically. "Sometimes she's with Ivy, other times she with the Joker. Depends on what crime she's committing, I guess."

"If Batman wants to get Robin back, why is he chasing after Harley and Poison Ivy and not Catwoman?" Alphonse persisted.

"I don't know!" He said loudly, followed by a yawn. Ed slouched in his seat and turned the volume up louder; hoping Al would understand that he doesn't want to be bothered by silly questions anymore.

"If Batman was awake when Boy Wonder got captured by Catwoman, why didn't he do anything about it? I mean, it is his show and Batman is supposed to be powerful and clever. Why didn't he jump into action and save his friend?

"I don't know!" Edward said sharply, his patience rapidly waning once more. "I don't know the answer to every stupid question of yours, Al!" He sighed and closed his eyes exhaling his deep breath. "Just shut up and lemme what the show, alright?" He mumbled. He heard the faint sound of 'Sorry, Brother' come from the metal body.

A commercial came on, leaving Batman hanging off a bridge. Ed quickly muted the TV, despising the commercials. Edward sighed again silently.

"C'mon, Al. Don't be like that." Edward began. "I am just excited to see this show on still and I'm anxious about getting my auto mail on."

"Sorry," Al simply said with the taint sound of crying in his voice.

"You're my bro!" Ed sheepishly laughed, holding his hand up, waiting for a reply. Al weakly chuckled in reply, giving Edward a high-five.

Edward smiled. Al seemed a bit happier now. Ed opened his mouth to speak, when the door opened, revealing a blonde figured with a box of auto mail in her hands.

"Hey Ed. Hey Al. What's up?"

"Hey!"

"Hello, Winry."

Edward and Alphonse jumped off the couch and greeted her. "Did you even do anything besides watch that _Batman _marathon while I was gone?" Winry teased, noticing the cartoon coming back on after the line of commercials. Edward flushed slightly. Alphonse left them alone by taking the heavy box of auto mail from Winry and walking out of the room.

Edward turned a light pink as Al left. He sheepishly walked back over to the TV and sat down, unmuting the sound and patting the couch seat beside him, suggesting to Winry to sit down.

"We're gunna have to put your arm back on sometime, Ed." She reminded him. Ed just nodded, pretending to be too focused in on the action happening on the TV screen. Winry frowned. "Everything alright, Ed?"

Edward took a brief moment to look around incase Alphonse was spying. "It is now," Edward said, smiling at her, gently running his hand through her soft hair. "Alphonse and I were just a little cranky with each other for different reasons." He muttered.

"Brotherly love?" Winry asked innocently.

"Something to do with love." He muttered quietly in reply.

Winry smiled at him, complimented. "Well, when it comes to love, patience certainly pays off, though, in the end."

"Are you sure about that?" Edward asked slyly with goof, understanding what she was talking about clearly.

"I'm pretty sure," she remarked casually. "You'll have to ask Alphonse after he falls in love. Assuming, of course, that he finally learns patience and falls in love."

"He's not the only one who needs to learn patience," Ed groaned. "He was driving me insane earlier with all his questions about _Batman._"

Winry shot a glance at the TV screen, then back at Edward. "What's not to understand?" she asked blankly. "You're watching a cartoon, not disabling a bomb." Ed chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know," Edward said putting his hands behind his head and slouching some more, "Just stuff that didn't really have answers. Like why Batman only sat and watched Robin be captured by Catwoman."

Winry laughed. Ed smiled. She looked beautiful when she laughed. Unable to resist, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Winry smiled up him.

"Why _does _Batman let Catwoman get away with Robin, Winry?" He teased, "After all, you know _everything_, right?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Edward," Winry said, shaking her head, her amusement evident in her voice. "If he didn't, the show wouldn't last a full half-hour. And basically since the same thing happens in a different way in every episode, so the show would've been cancelled before the second season."

Ed laughed at her brainy, know-it-all response she gave just to tease him back.

"Do you always have an answer for everything?" he asked, smiling.

"I might," Winry smirked, looking up him. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm not very patient, remember?" Ed reminded her. "I don't like to wait."

"Get used to it," Winry retorted, smiling. "You'll have to wait for a lot of things in life."

Winry slouched down to his level on the couch and Edward surprisingly responded to her by putting his arm around her shoulder, his face blushing more and more by the second. He bit his lip and looked the other way, his face turning carnation pink in shyness and embarrassment. "I want to kiss you," Ed declared. "Do I have to wait and be patient for that too?"

"Hardly," Winry replied, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Edward said, faking concern. "Maybe I should wait until you feel like kissing me."

"Edward Elric," Winry said, sitting up on his lap, and smiling a seductive smile, "I _always_ want to kiss you."

"Well then…" Edward drifted off as he swayed his head over to her face. Ed cocked his head with a new seductive smile smeared on his lips to match hers, leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips.

As Winry moaned slightly and fiercely pulled Edward closer, her tongue eagerly invading his mouth, deepening the kiss, Ed internally grinned. After years of waiting, he was kissing a beautiful girl who loved him; and whom he loved back.

Oh, yeah. Patience _definitely _paid off.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

All done! Heh, heh; I sort of expected it to be longer. But I guess for my first FMA fic (actually….it's just my plain first fic…never wrote another) it was okay. But you'll most likely see me writing Riza/Roy fics, with maybe some Winry/Ed in them. Dunno. –shrug- I'll get to that point later.

Anyway, please tell me how this was! Mistakes, happy reviews, ect. Anything but flames and constructive crit. …unless its ACTUAL constructive criticism…I see some people take advantage of that phrase…anyway, REVIEW!

If you have time to read it, you've got time to review!


End file.
